Chapter 59
"Only You" (お前だけ, Omaedake, Tonari: 88 + 89) is the 59th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Part 1 Metal Bat and Zenko discuss how Zenko found Metal Bat. Before Zenko could finish explaining, Metal Bat remembers that Elder Centipede is still on the loose. Metal Bat tries to make his way towards the monster, while his sister tries desperately to stop him. Eventually, she gets frustrated and smacks Metal Bat on the back of his head, causing him to pass out, having already endured heavy injuries from both the Centipede and Garou. Phoenix Man realizes that this is the best opportunity to attack Metal Bat, but Sludge Jellyfish was already ways ahead of him. Sludge Jellyfish emerges from the sewers and thought aloud that he plans to kidnap Metal Bat's sister. Suddenly, Garou appears behind the monster and launches a deadly attack. Garou tells the monster that he hates being observed. Phoenix Man joins in on the conversation and attempts to invite Garou into the Monster Association. Unfortunately, Garou rudely declines by ripping up the invitation card and tells them to get lost. Sludge Jellyfish felt very offended by this act, but decided to not become aggressive. Phoenix Man laughs off Garou's behavior and tells him that he will overlook this act. Before leaving, Phoenix Man states that if Garou continues hero hunting they will definitely meet again, while Sludge Jellyfish simply remarks that he will not forget that Garou attacked him. After the monsters' departure, Garou simply says, "Disgusting". Pineapple and Mohican are frantically fighting against Rhino Wrestler, but to no avail. Rhino Wrestler is utterly bored by the heroes' pathetic attacks and decides to rate their attacks. Part 2 Rhino Wrestler boasts about his training towards his opponents and expresses his utter disappointment in the heroes that he is facing. Phoenix Man alerts Rhino Wrestler that it is time to leave and to take the hostages. In addition, he reminds Rhino Wrestler that today is not the "main event," so they can't do as they please. Finally, Phoenix Man tells Rhino Wrestler to only take the son. Mohican and Pineapple make a final desperate attempt to stop Rhino Wrestler, but fail miserably as Rhino Wrestler is able to easily charge through them. Afterwards, Phoenix Man alerts Elder Centipede that they have gotten what they came for. Elder Centipede then grabs Phoenix Man and Rhino Wrestler and leaves in the hole he created earlier. Metal Knight's robot quickly grabs on to Elder Centipede while Elder Centipede is leaving. In W-City, Heavy Kong has been struggling against Marshall Gorilla for 15 minutes. In D-City, Lightning Genji is fighting against Electric Catfish Man and Maiko Plasma. Meanwhile, many of the other cities are all simultaneously attacked by monsters ranked Demon and above. The opening ceremony for martial arts competition has finally started and Saitama is finally ready. Genos is waiting in the crowds to get into the C-City Super Stadium. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes *The manga Saitama is seen reading, Tennis Player Ryu, is a work by ONE before the author became known. Navigation fr:Chapitre 59 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11 Chapters Category:Monster Raid Arc Chapters